Into the Woods
by SkatingDJ
Summary: "You wish to have the Curse reversed?" The Witch, Gothel, tempted, "Go to the Wood and bring me back: One: The Cow with the Prosthetic. Two: The Bow with the Ancient Carvings. Three: The Hair as Bright as the Sun. And Four: The Cape that Shimmers like Ice. Go to the Wood!" With a powerful swish of her cloak, Gothel was gone, leaving Kristoff and Anna only three days to have a Child
1. Into the Woods Prologue: Elsa

**Hi everyone, SkatingDJ here:) HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**

 **So, I saw the movie Into the Woods again recently, and I knew I had to do a AU fanfic off of it! XD I'm gonna give it a shot so I hope you enjoy it!:) And of course, not to make it too boring, I altered some things and added a few minor twists/songs to make more creative but I'll keep to the main plot and stick with a bunch of quotes. This chapter is about Elsa/Cinderella, then 2 will be Hiccup/Jack, and 3 will be the Bakers/Anna and Kristoff and Merida/Little Red. And I have to say that this story won't be too long as a result that each chapter per song (that takes a good amount of screen time and is important, not throwaway songs like "Careful My Toe") but it'll be a good length. But before we begin-**

 **Characters:**

 **Cinderella – Elsa (Frozen)**

 **The Wolf – Pitch Black (ROTG)**

 **The Witch – Mother Gothel (Tangled)**

 **Jack – Hiccup (HTTYD; not 2, 1st one, and yes, it's not Jack Frost-_-)**

 **Jack's (Hiccup) Father (not mother) – Stoick**

 **Little Red Riding Hood – Merida (Brave)**

 **Little Red's (Merida) Granny/Brothers – The Three Brothers (Brave; brothers, no granny)**

 **The Baker – Kristoff**

 **The Baker's Wife – Anna**

 **Rapunzel – Rapunzel (:p)**

 **Cinderella's (Elsa) Prince – Hans (Frozen)**

 **Rapunzel's Prince – Flynn Rider/Eugene (Tangled)**

 **Cinderella's (Elsa) Father (not mother; deceased) – Jack Frost (ROTG; ha!)**

 **Cinderella's (Elsa) Stepmother – Tooth (ROTG)**

 **Cinderella's (Elsa) Stepsisters – Astrid & Ruffnut (HTTYD 2)**

 **The Baker's (Kristoff) Mother (not father; deceased) – Valka (HTTYD 2)**

 **I think that covers it, let me know if I missed anyone and I hope you like the choices:) Rated K+ for some mild disturbing scenes and swearing. No OC's. Pairings: Kristoff x Anna (who are married), Hans x Elsa/Hans x Anna, Flynn x Rapunzel. I own nothing, nothing! And of course it's a musical! So don't judge me!:p _Songs, movie quotes (whether song or speech) and narration are italicized._ This chapter is about Elsa. Anyways, let's get into it, shall we? Enjoy!:)**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in a far off kingdom called Arendelle, there lay a small town at the edge of the woods. And in this town, lived a young maiden._

 **~Into the Woods~**

Today was the same as any old day. The same as yesterday, and yesterday was the same before the day before yesterday, and so forth and so on. Today was going to be the same as tomorrow, and tomorrow was going to be the same day after tomorrow! The same torturous, boring, tiresome, cruel day after the next. Full of chores, cleaning, prepping, and beatings from her evil Stepmother, Tooth (funny name as that may be, but she dare not mention), and her Stepsisters; Astrid and Ruffnut. It was a living _Hell._ There was always so much to do, there was never a time for a break. There was never enough chores to do, or places to clean, or things to prep and her step-family always seemed so amused with her weakness... but there was nothing she could do about it.

However, today _was_ different! In the grand castle of Arendelle, just eyesight of her house, the King was having a festival for his son, the Prince because the Prince was of age to become married. All the widows and maidens of the town were to arrive at the ball, best dressed to greet the Prince in hopes of becoming his wife and the Princess of Arendelle. It would be a dream come true if the prince chose _her_ as his one true love. She would run off with him and live in his castle happily ever after, away from the cruel step-family and house she was doomed to live in.

Her name was Elsa, and she was going to the King's Ball.

Even though she was a dirty slave, invisible by all, non-existent and denied human interaction from this world, she had a beautiful, kind heart. And behind the ash and soot and rubble was a gem waiting for it's moment to shine. She had a gorgeous face with fair skin and had a fair figure. Strong and slender. A wonderful smile, beautiful ice blue eyes, lovely ghostly blonde hair, and had the voice of an angel. She was the sweetest and most generous maiden throughout the land. And Elsa wanted to show her true self and inner beauty at the ball, that is, if she could go... which was sadly highly unlikely.

How on earth did Elsa make it through each day? Singing helped. It brought peace to her life and made things a whole lot easier.

" _I wish."_ Elsa began in a harmonic voice. _"More than anything. More than life. More than jewels."_ She then took time to look out her window and gaze upon the castle, her eyes aglow with wonder, _"The king is giving a festival."_ She continued, _"I wish to go to the festival and the ball... More than anything. I wish to go to the festival! I wish!"_

" _You wish to go to the festival?"_

Elsa gasped, silencing her singing and whirled around, slamming the window shut behind her.

 _The poor girl's parents had died and now she lived with her Stepmother, Tooth, who had two daughters of her own: Astrid and Ruffnut. All three were beautiful of face but vile and black of heart._

" _You wish to go to the Festival?"_ Tooth said slyly from the doorway as she approached her Stepdaughter. She began to circle around the maid like she were her prey, _"You, Elsa, the Festival?"_ She snorted with disbelief.

The Stepdaughters chimed in, _"What, you wish to go to the Festival?"_ They sneered.

" _The Festival? The King's Festival?!"_ The three ladies chanted.

" _The Festival? Ha!"_ Tooth teased as she rolled her eyes with disgust.

Tooth was a gorgeous lady herself. She was always dressed in the finest of silks that were imported from China and Egypt and India alike, she was always layered in colorful shawls of golden yellow, emerald green, and sapphire blue to match her glittery pinkish eyes. She also took a grand liking into gold accessories and jewels. And her hair was a lovely shade of dark chocolate that curled just below her shoulder blades with a few strands dyed greens and blues with a distinct yellow strand in the middle. She was the personification of a queen hummingbird with her vibrant colors, gold feathered hair accessories and earrings and slippers. A true sight to behold.

Her daughters shared somewhat of the same quality of beauty. Astrid had electric blue eyes full of venom (unlike Elsa's ice blue eyes of sweetness) and her blonde hair was crimped in a tight braid that rested over her left shoulder and she had side-sweep bangs as half of them trailed over one of her eyes (similar to Elsa except her bangs were pushed back and her blonde hair was more ghostly). She wore a fur cloak, a blood red gown that drowned into a sea blue dye at the train. Her sister, Ruffnut, had her blonde hair tied into two braided pigtails. She wore a similar style gown as her sister (except for puffy sleeves) that went from a lime green to a dark shade of purple which complimented her stern gray eyes.

Astrid and Ruffnut closed in on Elsa and inspected her with scowls plastered on their pale faces, as if she were a bug.

" _Look at your nails!"_ Astrid spat, snatching Elsa's dirty hand and pinpointing her vision on her grimy nails before swatting her hand away from her eyesight.

" _Look at your dress!"_ Ruffnut snarled as she circled Elsa, flicking her grubby and musty apron with disgust.

Tooth cut in, _"People would laugh at you-"_

" _Nevertheless,"_ Elsa breathed in a dreamy tone, _"I still wish to go to the Festival and dance before the Prince!"_

The Step-family erupted with cackles from Elsa's supposed absurdity. Elsa could only frown with disappointment, but her eyes still gleamed with hope which sickened Tooth.

Tooth sighed with contempt, Elsa wouldn't get out of her hair if she didn't get _close_ to what she wanted. Selfish brat... _"Elsa, if you can pick up these lentils and finish your chores in time, then you may go to the ball with us."_ Elsa's eyes flashed with cheer and hope, Tooth suppressed a gnarl. _"Come along, ladies!"_ She called.

" _Yes, mother."_ The Stepsisters drawled as Astrid kicked over the pot full of lentils while Ruffnut giggled, _"Good luck."_ She teased sarcastically. The two then began to break into laughter while stumbling down the stairs after their mother like obedient poodles, giddy with joy.

Elsa stared at the scattered lentils in horror. She dropped to her knees and scrambled for the beans in a flurry. She was never going to sweep all these up _and_ finish all her chores in time! She simply couldn't do it! She couldn't do it _alone..._ Elsa stopped. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth to sing:

" _Come little birds, and critters and creatures. Down from the eaves, and the leaves, over fields, out of castles and ponds..."_ Elsa began to vocalize in an angelic voice as she heard the beat and flaps of birds and the scurry of paws in the distance.

Before she knew it, all birds and creatures like squirrels had arrived from the chimney to aid her. All animals feathers and fur a snow white. Elsa grinned sweetly with gratitude before getting straight to work. _"Quick little birds, sift through the ashes. Pick and peck, but swiftly, sift through the ashes. Dear little squirrels, sort and place the beans into the pot!"_

With the birds pecking and the little creatures sorting, cleaning the lentils was a breeze. Elsa smiled with glee as she completed the job and placed the bucket of beans back on the fireplace.

" _Elsa! Get up here!"_ Elsa heard Tooth call.

Elsa panicked and sang in a melodic voice to the animals, _"Fly birds, run away critters, back to the eaves, and the leaves, and fields, and the castles and ponds!"_

" _We're waiting!"_ The Stepsisters yelled.

Elsa rushed out of the basement and to the living room the moment the last bird and creature flew and scurried up and out of the chimney, safe from the house. Elsa huffed after she raced to the living room to find her Stepsisters in a tizzy and in 'dire need of her help.' "More likely to just agonize me," Elsa grumbled under her breath.

" _Hurry up and do my hair, Elsa! Are you really wearing that?"_ Astrid said as she twirled around her scraggly side braid, shooting straight up in her seat when she caught sight of Elsa's dress.

" _Here, I found a little tear, Elsa can't you hide it with a hat?"_ Ruffnut said as she flourished her arm with the sleeve that was torn.

How can you fix a sleeve with a hat? Elsa though to herself, but she kept her mouth shut and placed a sewing kit next to Ruffnut for her repairs. Instead, to please them and keep her own harm at bay, _"You look beautiful."_ She complimented, but her voice wary.

" _I know."_ Astrid purred.

" _She means me!"_ Ruffnut whined.

" _No, she didn't."_ Astrid snapped coldly.

The two sisters began to bicker, bringing Elsa to her wits end. Elsa began to work on Astrid's hair, yanking it as tight as she dared to release her anger and stress. To keep her emotions in check, she reminded herself who she was and what she had to do.

" _Mother said be good, father said be nice, that was always their advice."_ Elsa struggled to lean down and pick up a hair tie before she resumed to tie Astrid's trademark braid. _"So be nice, little Elsa. Good, little Elsa. Nice good good nice-"_

" _Tighter!"_ Astrid demanded.

Elsa grimaced and rolled her eyes, _"What's the good of being good if everyone in blind, always leaving you behind? Never mind, little Elsa. Kind, little Elsa- Nice good nice kind good nice!-"_ Elsa yanked one more time just a little bit too hard-

" _Ow!"_ Astrid howled, jumping out of her seat. _"Not that tight!"_ She shrieked. _"Clod!"_ She insulted before slapping Elsa right across her cheek, bringing the girl to the floor.

The Stepsisters began to cackle at Elsa as Elsa slowly and tenderly brushed her bang locks out of her abused face.

" _Ladies, our carriage awaits!"_ Tooth's voice hollered from outside.

The Stepsisters strutted out of the room and outside the mansion house, leaving Elsa on the floor. Elsa, hurt and dizzy, got to her feet and ran as fast as she could without aggravating her bruised cheek too much. She jumped down the outdoor steps and clung onto the carriage before it could go away to the Ball without her.

" _Now may I go to the Festival?"_ Elsa pleaded desperately.

Tooth looked bewildered, as if she had never promised Elsa anything of the sorts. Her expression made Elsa frown. Tooth snickered and leaned down to her servant. _"The Festival? Tch!"_ She waved her manicured hand at the girl's face. _"Darling, those nails! Darling, those clothes!"_ She sang on, waving a shameful finger at Elsa, _"Lentils are one thing but darling, with those, you'd make us the fools of the Festival and mortify the Prince!"_ She tossed her hand into the air with exasperation.

Elsa moaned, still desperate for a shot. _"But the Festival lasts three nights. Surely you can let me be there for one of them."_ Elsa said calmly with a sweet smile.

Tooth rolled her eyes and scoffed, _"The King is trying to find his son a wife! Not some scullery maid!"_ Tooth then looked at her golden watch and gasped. _"We must be gone!"_ She screamed at the coach driver. _"GO!"_ She violently barked.

The coach driver snapped the reigns and the horses whinnied and snorted before galloping off towards the gate. Elsa tried in vain to follow but the iron gates shut right after the carriage left the property and Elsa couldn't run as fast as two mares. Elsa gripped the iron gate and watched her Step-family trot away to the Festival without her, her dream going with them.

Elsa dropped her head against the fence and closed her eyes with defeat. _"I wish..."_ Elsa repeated sorrowfully. _"I still wish to go to the Festival! But how am I ever to get to the Festival?"_ Elsa went silent as she thought for a moment. If only her wish could come true- Elsa gasped with delight as her eyes snapped open. She bounced on the balls of her feet as she concluded an idea. _"I know, I'll visit Father's grave! The grave at the tree with the never-melting icicles! I'll just tell him that I want to go to the King's Festival!"_

Elsa's feat dashed into motion as they swiftly carried her across the front lawn and pass the garden to the edge of the woods where the grave lay in peace. Elsa hummed with joy to pass the time, _"Into the woods, it's time to go, it may be all in vain, I know. Into the woods- but even so, I have to take the journey!"_

Elsa ran to her heart's content, regardless of her sore feet, burning legs, and breathless chest. She hiked over the stone fence that guarded the mansion house and the woods and dashed to the path she knew so well. She slopped through soupy swamps and followed her secret path to the heart of the woods. _"Into the woods to visit Father! To go to the Festival!"_ She sang, her voice coming in short breaths.

Without hesitation, Elsa ran into the woods. It was a scary wood; trees with limbs that could snatch you with one swift motion, sounds that made your heart leap, and shadows that made your skin crawl. It was almost dawn, Elsa didn't have a lot of time, but as long as the sun was still out, she had nothing to fear. And singing always helped Elsa feel brave in times of fear.

" _The way is clear,  
The light is good,  
I have no fear,  
Nor no one should._

 _The woods are just trees,  
The trees are just wood.  
No need to be afraid there-_

 _My Father's taken care there._

 _Into the woods,  
Without delay,  
But careful not  
To lose the way.  
Into the woods,  
Who knows what may  
Be lurking on the journey?_

 _Into the woods  
To get the thing  
That makes it worth  
The journeying.  
into the woods_

 _To go to the Festival!_

 _Into the woods!_

 _Into the woods!_

 _Into the woods,_

 _then out of the woods_

 _and home before dark!"_

By the time Elsa had completed her song, she had arrived at the foot of the tree with icicles that never melted; her Father's grave.

 _Deep in the woods, Elsa had planted a branch at the grave of her Father. And she visited there so often and wept so much, that her tears watered it until it became a magnificent tree._

It grew cold in the kingdom of Arendelle often, many blizzards struck through the town during those cold times. Elsa was doomed in her cold attic room with not much warmth or clothes to keep her warm. She hated that time of the year most, but it never stopped her from going out and visiting her Father where she would weep and her tears would freeze before they even hit the earth. However, these tears were far more special than her tears during the time it wasn't freezing. These tears carried the magic of a Frozen Heart. Elsa cried through love, and Nature knew she would risk her life to just meet her Father in the woods... that once the tree grew full height, beautiful shimmering icicles clung onto the ice blue leaves that sparkled like ice and snow, and it would never melt no matter how hot it got. That's what made it a magnificent tree. It was the power of love.

Elsa now sat before under the tree, breathing heavily, and not from the running.

" _I wish..."_ Elsa choked out, a tear cascading down her face.

" _What is it you wish, my dear, sweet child?"_

Elsa gasped in shock and looked up, her eyes wide with surprise and glistening with tears. A flurry of shining snowflakes flew around the fork of the tree, once the storm of snowflakes melted away, there sat the ghost of Elsa's Father; Jack Frost. He had snow white hair, blue eyes, and had a kind, fun smile- Traits he passed down to his beloved daughter. He wore a fancy blue suit trimmed with silver, brown pleated pants, no shoes (as always), and carried a (now) magical staff, the staff he used to save his dear daughter from drowning, but the water taking him as a victim instead.

" _Do you know what you wish?"_ Jack sang in a melodic voice, deep and cool, the voice that always soothed Elsa no matter what. _"Are you certain that what you wish is what you want? If you know what you want, then make a wish... then ask the tree... and you shall have your wish..."_

Elsa gazed upon her father as the cascading tears dripped to the earth without mercy. Jack swished his magical staff as the dying dark blue leaves on the ground radiated back to life, the electric ice blue hue returning and coursing through the veins. The leaves then began to spin around Elsa in a vortex. Elsa stood on her feet as the leaves plastered themselves to her body, the wind tossing Elsa's hair into a fabulous hairdo. A soft chuckle could be heard in the wind which clouded and soothed Elsa's thoughts.

The leaves eventually died down and turned to their original state. Elsa looked down at herself and gasped with amazement as she stared at herself in awe. Instead of rags and aprons, Elsa now wore a gown fit for a true Princess. Her gown was a pure, vibrant icy blue that fit snugly against her figure. Ice plates covered her torso and showed off a little bit of cleavage. The dress had long sleeves and cut in the middle of the skirt to show of her legs. Elsa's pointed her foot and her eyes sparkled as her feet were placed in precious pumps of ice that were surprisingly comfortable. Elsa ran her fingers through her hair that was smooth and soft and clean for once. Her bangs were pushed back like normal and she still had her trademark side braid, but now her braid was entwined and accessorized with glitzy snowflakes.

But her best quality of the outfit was the majestic cape that shimmered like ice and trailed behind her by three feet when she walked, decorated with shimmering snowflakes that seemingly were made out of frost. If her dress only made her look like a Princess, she now looked like a Queen.

Elsa smiled brightly. _"Thank you, Father!"_ She cheered and looked up- only to see the tree as it once had been; empty and bare, no Father in sight. Elsa sighed with grief for a moment. She looked up at the sky and mourned, only to see dawn's end coming to a close.

Elsa moved her feet as ran as fast as she could out of the woods... she had a Festival to attend to and a Prince to dance with!

* * *

 **First chapter! How was it? Was it good, okay? Sorry I didn't intertwine it, it would just be too confusing:p And sorry, but that's all of Jack Frost you guys get to see for this story!:'( I know, I'm sad too. But I hope you guys liked the chapter and will like this AU!:)** **Next chapter will be based on Hiccup, his cow Toothless, and his tough father, Stoick. (I was planning to have Kristoff and Anna be Ice Pickers but what would that do?) Anyways, PLEASE leave a review as it is the first chapter and tell me if you like it and make sure to check out my other stories!;) HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! XD Peace!**

 **-SkatingDJ**


	2. IMPORTANT: APOLOGY NOTE

Hello my little Music Mixers, DJ here:

First and foremost, I know I have claimed in my most recent ( _most recent,_ that does not mean _recently_ ) chapters that I would be getting back into the swing of things and updating more.

Well, that was clearly a blatant lie.

Now, all I can ask is you forgiveness. However, I'm not here to redeem myself. I am going to be brutally honest and say that I am not sure if I will be getting my stories finished anytime soon. As a matter of fact, recently, I've been worried if I will be completing them at all. But, I am just worried, I'm not giving up, I know that much; I made a promise that I would finish them to you, and I will. I myself want to finish what I created as well, I really, desperately do, but I know that words speak more than actions. And in my case, this is exceptionally true.

Lately, school has been ruthless, and my parents will freak if I'm not a straight A student. Also, I am an ice skater for a living. I devote half to almost my entire day doing that, and as a result, fall very behind in my work. I have gone through some major changes with my skating and so have my coaches and friends. It's been quite drama inducing and chaotic these past years for a lot of people in my life.

As you can see, I have not had much time to write and I began to develop a writing block... _a BIG one._

I just couldn't find it within myself to type on a document to tell a story anymore. I love to write and I still do it occasionally, but I got bored very quickly and couldn't find it within myself to give out pleasing content to you all. So, I wouldn't make the effort to finish it.

As of late, I have been involving myself in other fandoms, such as YouTube, TV shows, and PC games. Also, I've been thinking of ideas for original publications. I realized the ROTG (most of my fics) fandom is somewhat dead and I am not sure if you all are still with me. I know that popularity among my stories is not important, but it's almost as if I want to apologize to the people who have read my fics from years ago by posting chapters again... if they are still there.

I've always been one to constantly create new ideas for fics, even if they are entirely incomplete and I have not finished any of my other fanfics. And that's how my mind has been lately, but not a single day goes by without me regretting about not getting to this site.

Yes, call it laziness if you will.

But I want to finish this. All of my stories. I really do. I want to continue working on FanFiction.

But it's been a long time since July of 2014 when I was 13 years old. It's been 3 years and I'm now 16 and I'm very different than I was then.

What I would like to do is go back and rewrite _ALL_ of my fics. Think of it as a fresh start. For example, I have already done so with my "Unravel: The End" fic. And I know now that a lot of my ideas are already out there and have been used since I've waited so long.

I'm sorry.

Hopefully when things have settled down even more so I can gain more control in my life and not be so stressed out. Perhaps once summer comes I'll be a little more free. I do have plans and will be training more, but I think I'll be more motivated. Unfortunately, I am going to refrain from making any promises on getting to it asap, but I please find some solace in that I am still here and that I love to write, I have not forgotten you all.

After all, it's because of you guys why I love to write so much, and I can't thank you all enough for that.

I guess that wraps it up, pretty much...

Thank you all so much for reading, Peace!

-SkatingDJ


End file.
